A Friend and an Angel
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: Puck, Sue, Becky and an auction...Please give it a read! Hemmy It has a little bit of everything..Humor, friendship, drama, sappiness..


I wanted to write a sweet fic about Becky. And this is what my fingers typed out. Please be kind and review. Peace Hemmy

A Friend and an Angel

The auditorium is packed with students as the football players come running in the gym wearing their jerseys and jeans. The auction was about to begin. Every girl was given a number at WMHS and had the chance to bid on a football player. Once you won the bid you and your prize would spend the rest of the day together and go the homecoming dance that evening. Finn and Puck were the two main picks of the girls, some young ladies pulling out all of their savings in hopes of being with one of WMHS's most popular jocks.

William Shuester felt like this was a bad idea from the beginning and was almost certain it would end badly for everyone involved in pairings.

Most of the football players were won by Cheerios or the Preps clique. The players only averaged fifty to one hundred dollars each. The Gleeks that played football brought in the most money.

Tina brought a couple of hundred to bid on Mike and his abs. She didn't want to share them with another girl. Mike had gone to Tina for three hundred dollars thanks to some freshman who did not understand that she was bidding; she thought she was waving at Tina. Tina had to borrow the other one hundred from Blaine.

Mercedes wanted to win the bid for Sam, he was always nice to her and she wanted to go out with him. Mercedes got into it with three Cheerios who were pooling their money for the Beiber look alike. She won after threatening to cut up their pom poms and uniforms. Sam was thankful; the thought of three horny cheerleaders was terrifying to him. And he liked Mercedes too.

Brittany and Artie had been fighting about Santana lately to the point of almost breaking up. Artie wanted someone else to win him while Britt made sure her mom gave her a blank signed check for the auction.

Brittany bid five hundred dollars right off the bat and won Artie. She was his only bid at that price. She isn't totally stupid you know. Artie was disgruntled but happy at the same time.

Blaine was bidding on Kurt since he went back to being the kicker for the team again. Blaine out bid a mysterious bidder to win Kurt for four hundred dollars, he thought he saw one of the Cheerios bidding on Kurt but knew that had to be a mistake.

Puck and Finn were the last two to be auctioned off.

Rachel had pulled out over five hundred dollars to ensure that Finn would be her date.

Quinn had also pulled out her savings to make sure her future Prom King would be by her side at the homecoming dance.

HBIC and Manhands were tied in their bidding for Finn, each girl only having five hundred twenty five dollars each and no one would loan them any extra money either. The royal battle that ensued was hilarious to watch, each girl pushing and shoving to stand next to Finn as they walked up to the stage when a tie had been declared by Coach Sylvester.

Quinn kept telling Rachel how pathetic she was for bidding on her boyfriend and Rachel telling Quinn how insecure she was in her relationship with Finn. Push came to shove which led to hair pulling and clawing. It took Finn, Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester to pull them apart. Finn took a hand from each girl and walked them both off the stage.

Puck stood on the stage alone and felt like a piece of meat in front of the teenage girls. He strutted and preened around for them but was really nervous about some random girl being his date.

Santana vowed that Puck would be her date.

Lauren claimed that Puck would be hers.

He was trying to be with Lauren and it really wasn't working out and Satan was always lurking in the background waiting for him to fall from grace. He just knew he was screwed either way when the bidding came down to Satan and Lauren.

Coach Sue Sylvester has been many things in her life but match maker was never one of them. She really didn't believe in love or at least love for herself, but for others it was different. She knew of a wonderful girl that thought Puck was the greatest thing. She had watched the young girl doodle his name with hearts and little squiggles before so she was going to make sure the girl got her dream.

The war was beginning to get physical between Lima Heights and Box of Chocolate. Lauren had Santana in a head lock choking her down to the wooden floor. No one wanted to interfere in that match; most people were afraid of both girls equally. Coach Bieste finally pulled them apart so the bidding could continue. But it was too late as Coach Sylvester bid the highest amount of the afternoon.

"One thousand dollars by Miss Becky Jackson; can either of you top that?" Sue smiles evilly at the two girls as if to say top it and I will kill you both. The girls shake their heads no in response.

"Well Mr. Puckerman it seems that you have been won by Miss Jackson." Sue tells him as she walks away from the microphone; she watches as Puck walks towards Becky. The smiling girl has her hands clasped in front of her.

"Becky would you do me the honor of being my date for the homecoming dance?" Puck's voice is soft and gentle. He extends his hand out to her.

Becky looks up at Coach Sylvester with big wide eyes looking for her approval. When Sue nods at the small girl and offers her a big smile Becky reaches for Puck's out stretched hand. "Thanks Coach!" Becky smiles the biggest smile of her high school life. She exits the stage with Puck.

Everyone is staring at them, the strange odd couple. The Gleeks are stunned but awe struck by the kindness of both Puck and Sue. Santana and Lauren start clapping for the couple as they walk by causing the rest of the students to join in.

Puck stops in front of everyone and pulls off his jersey; standing in a white tee shirt he pulls the jersey over Becky's head and it covers her Cheerio uniform and down almost to her ankles. Becky hugs Puck around the waist and it is the best hug he has ever had except his little sister's hugs.

Sue is already on her cell phone talking to Becky's parents about the dance and that she trusts the badass jock that is Becky's date for the dance. She asks that they allow Becky to go and to find her something really pretty to wear. The Jackson's trust Sue and agree to let Becky go to the dance and to even hang out with Puck. Sue knows that all Becky really wants is to be like all the other kids and tonight for just a little while she can be.

Artie and Brittany are waiting by the exit doors and invite Puck and Becky to go to the park with them to see the ducks. Puck asks Becky if that is what she would like to do since she and Brittany are really good friends and she squeals out a yes. They stop for ice cream on the way to the duck pond and to buy some bread to feed the ducks.

They, all four of them, spend the next couple of hours walking around the park looking at different things to do with nature and feeding the ducks. Puck talks about the different types of birds that are in the trees, catching a frog for Becky to hold, he even takes a beating from a disgruntled duck so Becky and Brittany can pet it. Everyone has a really good time at the park.

When it is time to leave Becky talks to Brittany about the dance, "would you help me get ready? I want to look pretty like you" Becky smiles at the former Cheerio, she has always thought Brittany was beautiful.

"Sure just let me pick up my dress and stuff. And you are pretty too Becky." Brittany hugs the small girl tightly. "We can continue our double date!"

Puck asks Artie what he should wear since he normally doesn't go to the school's dances. Artie suggests a suit since that would make it more special to Becky and her folks. Puck agrees and asks about flowers; Artie takes out his phone and calls the florist he uses and orders two wrist corsages for the girls both with red ribbons. Puck thanks him for his help as he drops him off at home.

Mrs. Jackson found a beautiful midnight blue dress for Becky to wear complete with a matching wrap. When Brittany sees it she tells her that she will be the prettiest girl there. Becky tells her that Brittany will be the prettiest. Both girls laugh and Mrs. Jackson helps them to get ready for their dates. Mr. Jackson takes pictures of the girls for Becky's album and because his wife is too busy wiping her eyes to focus the camera herself. _Their baby girl is growing up as much as she can…_

Puck's mother allows him to use her car after he explains about the dance. She smiles at her son knowing that he will take good care of Becky and that he will respect her. She knows her son to be many things but to worry about him taking advantage of one of God's own little angels is not one of them. She tells him she wants pictures from the dance for her own photo album, he blushes but nods yes to her.

He picks up the corsages and then picks up Artie. The drive is short to the Jackson residence and as the front door opens he is greeted by Mr. Jackson. Puck wheels Artie inside to meet up with Brittany. Mr. Jackson quietly threatens Puck's life if he should do anything to his daughter and then goes to hug his still tearful wife.

Becky walks down stairs just like Brittany told her to do waiting until she got the signal from Brittany. Puck meets her at the foot of the stairs telling how pretty she looks and that he has something for her. He pulls out the white orchid and gently slips the elastic band around her small wrist. They hear a muffled cry and turn to see her mother quietly crying while her father takes a picture. Mr. Jackson makes the group pose for more pictures before they are allowed to leave. Becky's parents watch them back out of the drive way before shutting the door with Mr. Jackson pulling his wife close to him.

Sue watched the two couples walk in to the dance and a small tear escaped her eye. Becky looked beautiful in her dress and Puckerman was holding her hand with a smile on his face. She watched the other Glee kids walk up to them complimenting them on their outfits and Becky started telling them about Puck being beaten up by a duck. Artie told the group that it was the truth and that Brittany had pictures to back up their story. Everyone made Becky feel welcomed in their midst.

A slow song began to play and Puck leaned over to extending his hand to Becky, "would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Becky nodded at Puck and walked out on the dance floor with him. She was nervous and she told him that she didn't know how to dance. Puck told her it was okay that he wasn't that great of a dancer either but he would take care of her on the dance floor.

They gently sway to the music Puck talking to her about the other couples on the dance floor. Sam and Mercedes wave at them. Brittany is sitting in Artie's lap as they roll to the music the teens apologizing to each other about their stupid arguments. Mike and Tina glide by smiling at Puck and Becky. Finn, Rachel and Quinn stumble by blaming each other on their bad dancing moves; Becky laughs at the arguing trio. Kurt and Blaine both told her she was the prettiest girl on the dance floor; Kurt tells her to save him a dance.

Becky's night of dancing includes a dance with each male member of New Directions and with a few of the guys from the football team. Puck growls at each guy warning them to be on their best behavior with the small girl. The girls treat her like one of their own and gossip about everyone's clothing choices and dates. Becky never stops smiling.

Puck watches how the other students welcome Becky, talk to her and dance with her. He smiles and realizes that to him Becky is an angel like his mother said a gift from God. He takes her home last after the dance so he can let her know something. They talk in his car before walking her to the front door.

"Becky thanks for being my date tonight. I really had a good time at the park and at the dance. I want you to know that no matter what I will always be here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to or go to the park with all you have to do is ask me. You're my angel Becky, my friend." Puck looks at the young girl sitting next to him in the car. He means every word that he is saying to her.

"I had fun too Puck. Everyone was really nice to me. I know that you can't be my boyfriend and I wish I was normal like everyone else but I want us to be friends. Will you still be nice to me at school?" Becky knows that she isn't like everyone else and that Puck may not want to hang around her anymore.

"I promise that I will always be nice to you Becky no matter where we are and that I won't let anyone treat you bad either. Okay?" Puck doesn't know how to explain how he is feeling but something deep inside is developing a bond with the special girl; a protective bond. He watches her nod and smile at him.

Puck walks her to her front door and gently kisses her cheek goodnight before the door swings open revealing to two smiling parents. Becky's mother thanks Puck for taking care of their daughter before she walks Becky in the house. Mr. Jackson is about to close the door when Puck stops him.

"Mr. Jackson does Becky have a cell phone?"

"No she doesn't why?"

"Do you have a cell phone? I wanted to leave my number for Becky. I told her to call me if she ever needed to talk or she wanted to go back to the park, if that is okay?" Puck hates talking to parents he shuffles his feet nervously as Mr. Jackson stares at him.

Mr. Jackson is dumbfounded to say the least. He doesn't know what to do. "Are you serious about being her friend? I don't want my daughter hurt or being the focal point of a mean joke." He looks Puck straight in the eyes.

"I am being serious sir. My mother called her one of God's gifts to the angels. I want to be her friend and I know that it is hard to believe a guy like me would say that but it is true." Puck blushes at the words even though he is being honest. He watches Mr. Jackson step back inside and reappear a moment later with a cell phone, "here put it in mine and I will let her know you programmed it in for her. " Puck puts his number in the phone and hands it back to Becky's father.

"Thanks Mr. Jackson."

"And thanks to you Puck for giving her a night to remember and for being her friend."

The next Monday at school everyone watches as Coach Sue Sylvester grabs one Noah Puckerman by the ear and drags him to her office. His yelps of pain can be heard down the hallways. Once the door is shut and the blinds closed she turns his ear loose and pulls him into an awkward hug thanking him for taking care of Becky. It seems Becky's parents had called her the next day praising the way Puck treated their daughter. She opens her office door and begins to threaten him.

"If I ever catch you with one of my Cheerio's again Puckerman I will be forced to hunt you down and peel the hide off of your living body! Now get the hell out of my office before I shave that stripe of hair off leaving you completely bald!" Sue winks at Puck as he _runs_ out the door. She wasn't about to ruin her reputation or his by letting anyone see the two ruling badasses being sappy.

Puck and Becky stayed friends even after high school and college. Becky found a true friend the night of the dance and Puck found a living breathing Angel. The red and white jersey with the number twenty on it stayed in her closet until the day God called his angel back to heaven and Noah Puckerman was there for her that day too.


End file.
